Right Through
by firefliesinlove
Summary: When everything is silent, Brian starts to think about things. Things and certain someone. Only one person can break the silence.


**Right Through**  
  
Written By: _Sarah Harvey_  
  
My first QAF fic... Enjoy!

Sometimes I don't know why I'm still with this beautiful piece of human kind. I always told myself that the only reason we first came together was because I just needed another good fuck. But he wasn't just another good fuck. He was better than anyone I'd ever been with. Way better. Not something you'd expect from someone so small and fragile-looking. When I saw him every time after that fateful night, he looked like a wounded animal. It wasn't fun seeing him that way, and for some reason even then I felt as though I should wrap my arms around his waist and whisper soothing words into his ears. But I'm not that kind of person. I never was, and never will be. Justin may soon change that. Every time I look at him, my barrier between my emotions and the world wears away just a little bit more. That's what I love about him. One look, and I can't look away. One look, and I can't imagine not being with him. One look, and I'm caught in his spell.  
  
He can do that to anyone. All of my friends say that even though he was annoying when they first met him, he's now one of us. Not that he never was. He always belonged with some other people other than those annoying little brats that were at his school. He now belongs to us. To me. He's mine, and he knows it. I can see it written all over his body, that he knows he's mine and that I'm his. We belong to each other. We're partners. Nothing can ever separate us again. Don't get me wrong. We're partners, not boyfriends. I don't do boyfriends.  
  
At some point in life, I know Justin's going to see me for who I really am. I really do care for him, more than he could ever imagine. I just can't show him the same way. And he knows, it's my way or the highway. Not that he'd have it any other way. He knows that we love each other. Especially every night after I've fucked his brains out. Not that he doesn't return the favor. And when I wake up each morning, he's there, right by my side. He sleeps like an angel. A childish angel. He's so childish sometimes. I love that about him. But he's also too mature for his own good.  
  
I wish that Justin was my client every day. That way at least I'd be guaranteed the account, no matter what. But I love it when he shows up at my work, even at inconvenient times. He's my ray of sunshine every time I see him, and he brightens up my day. I love him for it. Like right now. We don't have to be at work to feel that way, though. It's the same all the time. Even right now, in bed. I could care less that it's in the middle of the afternoon. As long as I can be with my cute, sweet and not-so-little fuck-toy. I wish he wouldn't stare at me the way he does. It gets to me in ways I never knew it could. It gets me thinking about all of these things. All of these things that I could normally care less about. One thing is for sure, I could never care less for Justin. Never. He's stayed with me, through rain and shine. And I love him. I just wish he'd stop looking at me like he's doing right now. With that playful little smirk and those dark, wide eyes looking up at me. I wish he'd say something. Anything. We've been staring at each other in silence for an hour, now. Sometimes I think he's looking right through me. Passed my beautiful skin and muscles, and to my soul. But it's too quiet. Not that I mind it, but I love silence to be filled with something more than, well, silence. I'd rather it be full of Justin. His laugh, his giggle, his moans, his soft and labored breathing, his soft voice, his anything. He won't stop looking at me, but he's closer now, I can feel his breathing on my chest. I wish he'd say anything at all. Anything. Whether it means anything or not. I can't take it anymore.  
  
"Just say something!" I whine to him with what I hope is a pleading look. He's smiling now. I love his smile, his teeth are so white. God, I love him. I love him now more than ever. I can only smile back as he lays his head down on my chest. He's so warm.  
  
"I love you."  
  
I know it wasn't much, but I honestly tried to make it a really good fic. J I hope you enjoyed it!  
Please review! 


End file.
